I lost you once, never again A Hinny Fanfic
by gred-forge4ev4
Summary: Based 3 years after the war, this story covers the life that Harry and Ginny share together from their engagement, right up until James goes to Hogwarts. *Will focus on Hinny, but will also contain a bit of Romione*
1. Chapter 1

It was the 17th December, 3 years after the war. Everyone was happy, excited, and no one could wait until Christmas. Hogwarts had successfully been rebuilt, as had Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade - both of which had business booming all down their streets once more. Laughter - from children, adults, and teenagers alike - would fill the air, as would the chattering in the crowds, jingling of money ready to be spent, joyous noises, and everyone felt safe - for the Dark Lord, the most evil wizard of all time, had been vanquished, and after such a hard time, even 3 years later, people would celebrate the downfall. Every year, on May 2nd, witches and wizards, muggle borns and 'blood traitors' all over the world would celebrate, and there would be a party - in some places it was named 'Harry Potter Day', for he was the boy, or rather man, that caused this excitement. The man who tossed away the fear that plagued the world. The man who stopped him. The man who stopped Voldemort. And right now, he was Christmas shopping, trying to find the perfect gift for those he called family and friends...

*Harry's POV*

I strolled down Diagon Alley, and still couldn't take in how much it had transformed from only a few years ago. Before, it was a dark and gloomy place, where windows and doors were boarded up. Where no one felt safe, couldn't trust others, and had been the scene of so many tragic injures - people were tortured, kidnapped, and sometimes even killed. Not the place you wanted to be. During that time, well part of it, I had a 1000 galleon price over my head, and was undesirable no.1. My best friends - Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger - stayed with me throughout the whole time, and I defiantly wouldn't have been able to survive without them. That's why I wanted to make their presents, as well as my girlfriend Ginny's, the best I could get them. I wanted to show them just how much I appreciated them being for me.

And as for Ginny - I love her. More than anything in the world. Fred, one of the Weasleys, died during the Battle of Hogwarts. I never forgave myself for it - because of me, he died. He would still be here if it wasn't for me. I thought they would all hate me for it, because it was my fault, but Ginny... Ginny was there for me, through good times and bad, she didn't blame me, and scolded me whenever I blamed myself. She would remind me, too, that Fred died how he would have wanted to - causing havoc at Hogwarts once more. Another thing I never forgave myself for was letting her go. I had to let her go to protect her - Voldemort targeted those close to his enemies, to lure them in. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he did that to Ginny. When I was in hiding, there were times in which I didn't have the will to go on. But I did. To save the wizarding world, yeah, but also because that way, maybe me and Ginny could be together at last - if she still want to anyway. I would understand completely if she didn't - I broke her. I broke me too, but surely it hurt her more? I don't know. Sometimes I had nightmares, where she rejected me, then went and sat in Dean Thomas' - her ex-boyfriend - lap, telling me that he didn't abandon her. I would wake up, sweaty, shaking, and would often need a calming draught - not that we had access to any.

Even now, 3 years, 7 months and 14 days exactly since she accepted me, I will occasionally wake up with the same nightmare, and the only thing that can comfort me is Ginny, coming in, giving me a hug, soothing me, whispering calming words, and reminding me that she's there, and she won't ever go. Then, as long as her mother isn't there, she will crawl under the covers, tucked closely into me, and fall asleep there.

Back to the present though... Time to see what I can find for presents. I went to Gringotts first, and went straight to my vault. There, I picked up some more money, gathering a few handfuls each of galleons, sickles and knuts, before putting the money in my mokeskin pouch Hagrid gave me for my 17th birthday. Just as I was about to leave, I noticed something that I hadn't noticed before - a small, square box. I took it, and opened it. It was exactly what I was hoping to buy for Ginny - an engagement ring. But this one... This was just perfect. It was a golden band, with 4 small emeralds, 2 on each side of a larger diamond. It had an inscription around it too. It read "My heart is forever yours" cliché, yes, buy true none the less. I closed the lid, before noticing a small note on the bottom of the box. It said that it was my mother's engagement ring. I held it momentarily - this was something that belonged to my mum. The mum I never knew. And yet, this made it all the more perfect a present for my love. I just hope Ginny will accept it. In my mind, a voice was telling me repeatedly that she will, that she loves me too. I hoped more then ever before that it was right.

With that said, I put it in my robe pocket, before going back into the cart, and back into Diagon Alley. I winced at the bright light, before my eyes adjusted to it. Then, I proceeded to the shops, and bought what I thought was appropriate. To display what I bought for those I am privileged enough to call my friends, I shall make a list for you:

Bill - A book on curse breaking, and an earring made from Dragon scales.

Fleur - A bottle of perfume and some make up.

Charlie - A model of a dragon, as well as 'A Guide to the wonders of Dragons'.

Percy - A set of books he desperately wanted, as well as a new type of cauldron - you were able to change the thickness of the bottom, and after having a flashback from fourth year, I couldn't resist getting it.

Fred - Some pranking stuff from Zonkos, and I made a sign saying that we missed him, and put an inscription of different spells that would cause mischief.

George - Some pranking stuff from Zonkos, as well as a book on ear-related humour jokes.

Molly - Some baking things, like muggle baking cutters, rolling pin, and stuff like that, along with some posh chocolates.

Arthur - A muggle fairy tale book, along with a remote-control car, and some muggle chocolates.

Luna - A guide on how to find Crumple-Horned Snoracks, with some chocolates and sweets.

Neville - A book on herbology, and an exotic, rare plant.

Ron - The latest racing broom - a Firebolt 490, as well as an assortment of sweets and chocolate - both wizard and muggle.

Hermione - A new collection of books that she desperately wanted, along with more books, and an assortment of sweets and chocolate - again, both wizard and muggle.

Ginny - The ring, and a new Quidditch set, along with a Firebolt 490.

Hagrid - A book on how to look after wild beasts, a pet Pygmy Puff, and a new coat - the old one was, by now, rather scruffy and worn.

Although Fred was dead, everyone always gave him stuff for Christmas and his birthday anyway, as it would feel wrong otherwise, and we always did get him something, even on the first Christmas. There was a new room dedicated just to Fred that was added onto the room, which all his presents went in.

I returned back to the Burrow shortly, and wrapped up all the presents, before hiding them in a box, which I placed some very complex and advance locking spells on - one of which meant that only the caster of the spell could unlock it. I didn't want any one to know what I had bought for them. It was to be a surprise, and I didn't want to take any risks. I proceeded to eat dinner, which was as amazing forever, then went to bed, and fell straight into a well deserved rest.

The next few days flew past in a blur, and everything was so busy - you were either helping to decorate the place, or doing some other chore, such as feeding the chickens, tidying up, or help prepare the meals. When there was time to relax, me, the Weasleys, and Hermione would often play Quidditch as we used to - Hermione refereeing. Although the air was bitter cold, I couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of rushing around through the air - the feeling of flying would never get old for me. Before we all knew it, Christmas Eve was upon us, and I put all of the presents I bought - excluding the ring - under the tree. Everyone went upstairs to bed, but I stayed - I needed to check something with Arthur.

"Oh, hello Harry. What's the matter?"

"I-I uh wanted to ask you something?" I wasn't sure if I could do it.

"Yes? You can ask me anything you know." He replied gently.

"Well uh... The thing is..." How was I supposed to ask? I was asking to marry his 20 year old daughter! But I love her...

"Yes?" He said, trying to get me to continue. I took a deep breath.

"Well... I'mgoingtoproposetoyourdaughtertomorrowbutIwantedtoaskyourpermissionfirst."

"Um sorry... I uh... Didn't quite get that..." I took another deep breath.

"I'm going to propose to your daughter tomorrow but I wanted to ask your permission first." He went silent. I gulped nervoudsly... What if Arthur said no? Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, I really shouldn't have done this.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Definitely, positive that you're not too young? That you want to do this?" I paused, before choosing my words carefully.

"Mr Weasley - Arthur, I... I love your daughter. I love Ginny Weasley, and when I broke it of with her in 6th year, before I left... It was the hardest thing to do. Sometimes I wanted to abandon the mission, just to see her again, even if she was angry at me for leaving her... She would still look as beautiful, and I would feel whole again. I never want to leave her again." I paused, before looking him in the eye. "I defiantly want to do this. I'm sure I want to marry her." Arthur Weasley, the man who was about to decide my fate sat there, pondering on what I had just said. What seemed like eternity passed - twice. In reality, it was a matter of seconds. Eventually, he made up his mind.

-Page Break-

"Harry. Evidently, you really do love my daughter, and I know for a fact that she loves you. I want her to be happy, and I know that you can do this. If you are certain that this is what you really, really want to do, you have my best wishes. But be sure to know... If you hurt, break or do anything to harm her - mentally or physically - I will never forgive you, and there is a dangerously high chance that I will curse you to oblivion, as I'm sure her brothers will too. So... If you're sure, good luck, and as I said, you have my best wishes."

"Okay, thank you so, so much. You really have no idea what that means to me. Thank you, and goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry." With that, I went to bed, shifting uncomfortably, as I tried to fall asleep. I dreamt that she accepted, and it was... The best feeling that I have ever felt. Knowing that Ginny truly loved me, and wanted to marry me... It was indescribable. And I loved it. More than words can say - but not more than I love Ginny. That would be impossible. As I dreamt, I had a Cheshire Cat ( yes, I know about him, I did grow up with muggles, remember?) Grin on my face.

*The next morning*

I woke up to see a curtain of ginger hair, then suddenly felt something large land on me.

"Umph!"

"Oops, sorry!" I heard her angelic voice, and opened my eyes, only to be met with a pair of chocolate brown ones, owned by the angel whom I loved. Merlin's beard, I sound like one of those "lovesick puppies".

"No problem." I groaned.

"I know what will not only make you feel better, but will also wake you up..." She grinned mischievously, causing me to become very, very worried, and I had good reason - Fred and George both used to wear that exact grin whenever they were planning something. In other words, it meant bad news.

Before I had time to react, Ginny's lips met mine, and nothing mattered in the world. Nothing but the two of us. Me and Ginny. Ginny and Me. Our lips moved in perfect sync, and fitted together like two pieces of a puzzle. It became a passionate kiss, and I wanted more. My tongue like her bottom lip, begging for entrance. But to no avail it seemed - she pulled back, both of us breathing deeply. I frowned, and did a puppy dog face, but she didn't give in. Instead, she replied with a simple.

"Later. But for now... IT'S CHRISTMAS! Come on, I wanna see what you got for me, and wether you like my present! Come on!" Suddenly, as if by magic (no pun intended), she turned into an excitable little kid, desperate to open her presents.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming. Just let me get dressed." I got up, and saw her admire my six pack. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said, smirking. She blushed, then turned away. I got dressed quickly. "You go on ahead, I'm just gonna check something." She looked surprised, and also curious, but went downstairs anyway. I grabbed the box with the ring, and shoved it into my pocket. Then I hurried downstairs, and caught up with Ginny. We walked in, hand-in-hand, then sat down. She kept on shooting me glances, but I'd just shake my head in reply.

Ron, being the big kid he was, was desperate for his presents, so he handed everyone's presents to their rightful owner. Everyone liked their presents from me, particularly Ron. He stared at the broom for a few minutes, before looking up at me, then back to the broom again, and repeated this for about 4 or 5 minutes. Whilst doing so, he made some indistinguishable sounds, before gaining his brain again.

"Are-are you sure mate? Firebolt 490's are like... Well more expensive than I can imagine. I can't accept this from you..." He made to give it back, but I shoved it firmly back into his hands.

"Look, I've already got one, what's another gonna do? Look mate, I wanted to show my thanks, and I know you've been desperate for it. It won't be any good to me for you not to accept it, it'll basically just be throwing the money down the drain. Besides, you'll need it, I mean... You know what? You'll find out soon enough. Merry Christmas mate." Ah, being 'The Chosen One' can, surprisingly, be quite good sometimes. I knew that Ron wanted to be an Auror, but couldn't decide wether he wanted to do Quidditch instead. The Vrastra Vultures actually wanted him as their keeper, which is why he'll be needing the broom. As usual, everyone got their annual Weasley jumper, and all Fred's presents were delivered to the room for him.

Percy was actually delighted with the cauldron.

"I see you took to heart what I told you six years ago then? I'm glad you realised what a danger they could be. Thank you Harry, it's perfect - I'll make sure that the Ministry's informed that at least one company has realised how large the issue has grown to be, and has decided to do something about it! I wonder why it's adjustable though?"

"Umm I dunno, sorry Perce. Perhaps it's because that way the temperature will change too?"

"More than likely. Well thank you anyway, I'll make sure to try it out - there's been a potion I've been meaning to make as it is."

"Great. Well, uh, Merry Christmas Perce." [A/N: You have no idea how weird it is to write that, because my cat's called Percy, so I always feel like I'm saying something to him, not the character :3]

"Merry Christmas."

Ginny seemed to adore her broom and new Quidditch set too. In fact, I don't know why, but she laughed when she saw the Quidditch set, but wouldn't tell me why. Arthur kept giving me looks, to see when I was going to do it, but again, I'd just shake my head. Eventually, all but one present was under the tree - my present from Ginny. She went over to the tree, and handed it to me. I opened it up, and was amazed. It was a book about being an auror, some chocolate frogs, and a new Quidditch set. I now realised why she had laughed - it was exactly the same set I had given to her. We smiled at each other. I gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much." I whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas hun." Was her reply.

"Merry Christmas." We broke the embrace, then I leant in. She leaned in too, and -

"Dinner's ready!" Molly called through. But it didn't matter to me. Our lips met, and I still felt those cliché old sparks, but didn't care. She was the only one to care about. Ron cleared his throat, and we pulled apart.

"I love you." I told her sincerley. She just smiled.

"Well that's good, because I love you too." We smiled at each other, before realising that everyone was still in the room. We both blushed, before sitting down together. The Christmas dinner was spectacular as always. I commented on this, and Molly thanked me, and said that it was nice that someone appreciated her cooking, glaring at her children. That followed with a chorus of "Thanks mum!" From all the Weasleys.

For the rest if the evening, everyone relaxed. Everyone had some of the biscuits, Christmas pudding, homemade fudge, and the other goods Mrs. Weasley made. At last, I made my decision. It was now or never. Ginny was near the tree. I made the angel at the top to fall off, using magic of course.

"Oh, Ginny dear, can you pick that up please." Molly called out, seeing that Ginny was nearest.

"Sure mum." She picked it up, then stood up to put it back on, as it was a fairly small tree. I took my chance. I stood on one knee behind her, and pulled out the box, just as she turned round. She gasped, alerting others. I opened the box, and everyone could see the ring. She gasped again, at the beauty of it.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever known. I swear that you were sent from heaven, as nothing from Earth can be as perfect as you. That would be impossible. I love you. Letting you go was the biggest mistake I have ever made. I never want to leave your side again. I want more than anything for you to become Ginevra Molly Potter. Ginny, will you marry me?" She was silent, as was the whole room. Merlin I shouldn't have done that! Why did I have to do this? I am so stupid, she's gonna reject me! Merlin's beard, I am such an idiot! I waited, and waited, not moving. If I could, I would have. I would have ran from the room, and cowered from sight. I would have done Merlin knows what. But I couldn't, because I felt like I was frozen. Not able to move until she replied. And it seemed that I would be there until the end of the world.

It was then that I noticed tears in her beautiful brown eyes. Why am I so stupid, idiotic, moronic, reckless, such an imbecile, a Hippogriff and -

"Yes." It was just a whisper, but I heard it. Or was it my imagination? Please no! "Yes." Her voice was stronger, I hadn't imagined it after all! "Yes! Yes, Harry James Potter, I will marry you! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I would never be able to get sick of that word. It then sunk in. The feeling in my dream was nothing, nothing in comparison to this. I jumped up, and wiped her tears away. Then, I slipped the ring onto her finger, before spinning her around. Then, I kissed her once more. The room burst into applause, but that sound was faded, like a buzzing. We pulled apart and I looked at her. My fiancé, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Soon to be Potter. And my life was complete.

**A/N: Hey guys! So originally, this was a story I wrote on WAttpad (still in the process of writing it). I decided to see how well it would go down here too, so here you are.**

**Also, I'd love, love, love it if you would comment - whether because of feels, a reference, or simply for feedback - and possibly press that tiny little "Vote" button... please? Fanning and Sharing is also appreciated!**

**Thanks,**

**~ Alice xox**


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled apart and I looked at her. My fiancé, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Soon to be Potter. And my life was complete.

"Oi! Harry, Ginny! you listening?" I looked around, and there was my best mate, and one of Ginny's older brothers, Ronald Billius Weasley. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny roll her eyes, and had to restrain my eyes to do the same - Ron had always had the best timing.

"I said, that despite your wonderful news and all blah, blah, blah, why didn't you tell me you were gonna ask her Harry? She's my - and George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill's - baby sister. You can't just ask her without telling any of us! Did anyone even know you were gonna pop her the question? When did you de-"

"That's enough Ron! As it is, yes, as a true gentleman should, Harry asked me if I was okay with him proposing to her. I know she's your younger sister, but she's also my youngest child - and only daughter. Don't you think that, if anyone, it should be I that the boy asks? Honestly, I know that to you - probably most of us actually - she will always seem like a little girl, incapable of anything-" Arthur received a fierce glare from my fiancé at this - I love that word, particularly as it's referring to Ginny when I say the luscious spiral of letters, that, when jumbled in the right order, makes a word I will probably love for the rest of my life. "-but we all have to learn to grow up. And, more specifically, hat she already has. Ginny is 20! I can see from the way that they look at each other that really are, as they proclaim they are, in love. And there's no point in arguing Ron - look around you, besides them, your mother and I look at each other like that, so do Bill and Fluer, Percy and Audrey. Ron, there is nothing that you can do to stop it. They are in love, and want to be able to say that they are bound together of life." I gave him a nod in thanks, as Arthur - dad, as he insists I call him, which I guess will be true soon enough - pours out a truefully heartfull and meaningful speech. Ron fell silent, and I could almost hear the clogs moving in his head, as he processed what his father had just told him - and everything that he had said was true.

*Ginny's POV*

"Thanks Arth-dad. I would just like to say something else though. I-I do love Ginny, but that's not the only reason I want to marry her. I want to let people know, she is a Potter. She loves me almost as much as I love her - it would be impossible for anyone's love to equal or exceed my own for Ginny. I know sounds cheesy as hell, but it's true. I want people to know, that she's my girl. I'm saying she's a possession or anything, don't get me wrong, I just mean... I don't know how to word it... it's like, I just think that I left her once, never again. I don't deserve her, but she chose me, me out of all people! And I can't help but think that she's going to leave me, because of the heartbreak and pain that I caused her. That she'll realise that, despite defeating Voldemort - which I couldn't have done without all the help I received - that really, I'm just a stupid prick, who has fallen for her. I fell more for her than Sherlock did, jumping off of the building - muggle reference, don't worry about it. The point I'm trying to make, is that... well, that I want people to know that I'm luckier than I deserve - way luckier. And that I'm not gonna waste this miraculous second chance that I've been given." Everyone stared at him, myself included.

I turned his head to mine, and kissed him so fiercely and passionately that I forgot that there were others in the room, I forgot everything other than my desire - no, my need for him. I needed Harry, and this sense overpowered me. Until, that is, after what seemed like milliseconds, he broke it off, probably because he realised that my entire family was watching. Ron cleared his throat.

"Well... uh, okay then. Um... j-just not so much of that please."

"Ronald, they're engaged! Of course they're allowed to, uh, 'display their affection for one another'. No more arguing please. As no one else has said it yet, I'll be the first to - congratulations! I'm so pleased! And as young as you are, I think at he majority of us have been wondering when you'd pop the question Harry! Congratulations, ooh, I'm so excited!" Mum came to our aid.

"Ah, that reminds me, everyone cough up! I won, remember? Come on now!" George said, and slowly, everyone besides mum and dad were gathered around him, giving him pieces of metal that looked remarkably like galleons, sickles, and knuts.

"Merlin's beard! Have you lot been betting on when we would become engaged?!" I suddenly yelled, realisation slapping me in the face. I really didn't like the sheep-ish looks that everyone was wearing. I looked at my fiancé, Harry Potter (who would of thought that out of everyone, all the millions of people that have a celebrity crush on him, he would of picked me? Me? And proposed to me too!), and I was astonished that, unlike me, he wasn't angry at all. In fact, he looked like he was sort of... glad.

I shot him a questioning look.

"It means that they knew I'd propose, and that they're ready to accept it, ready to accept me into your family." He said, whispering to me. Mum, who had evidently heard him, pulled him into one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Of course we're ready to accept you, you stupid boy! We have been since you walked into this house, when you were 12 years old, in the early hours of the morning! Harry, we are - have been for the past 9 and a half years - your family. Not necessarily by blood, but we've..." She looked at dad for inspiration.

"Harry, we've adopted you in some ways, not legally, but... In our own, Weasley way. And by marrying Ginny, you really will be part of the family." He finished.

Harry looked really touched by that.


	3. Chapter 3

*Harry's POV*

I felt so elated, and nothing could destroy my positiveness. In fact, it seemed that the opposite happened; my joyous mood spread faster than the plague throughout the Burrow. Mrs Weasley - mum - even planned a surprise engagement party! We laughed, danced, and had a good time. It seemed that soon the world knew it too, because someone from the paper saw Ginny's and my hands interlocked, whilst her other hand wore the ring that she had refused to take off, even for Quidditch! An image had been taken, and before long we were interviewed, and had people congratulating us on the streets, a bag of baby clothes had even been handed to Ginny once! Of course, she was also receiving hate mail. I found a useful spell though, which showed where the letter was from, and soon we found out that there was a group of people who was continuously sending her it. As it was classed as harassment, he Aurors were contacted (I valued my position as an Auror very much at this point), and they found the group, before obliviating them, and giving the memories instead, that they were pleased with the engagement, and that they were very happy for us.

Of course, I wasn't too sure about this - they sent curses that would be unleashed when the envelope was opened, and all sorts of things. I thought they deserved worse, and the hearing was to take place soon. If found guilty, and depending on how bad the curses were, they might be sent to one of the new prisons.

People were outraged that there were new prisons as it meant that the Dementors could escape again and lead us to W. , but they calmed down when informed that, although they were like Azkaban - isolated in the middle of an ocean, prisoners had their wand snapped in half, and tossed to different sides of the Earth, the cages were also magic-bound so that extraordinary witches and wizards, who could do wand less magic, were still unable to escape - there were no Dementors in sight. Also, guards were given truth serum to know which side they had previously been on - even if under the imperious curse and on the dark side they were turned down, as it showed that they weren't strong enough to fight back - and were questioned about their friends and family as well as any associates that could potentially influence them to break people out. They were also required to give their blood status, and again under the truth serum, what they thought about blood purity.

But that had all passed, and we were now focusing on wedding plans. There wasn't much work to do at the moment, so I usually went in pretty late, and came back fairly early. There was no way that I was complaining though - extra time with my wife-to-be! Then an important question crossed my mind, and I wasn't sure when to ask it. As the wedding was in 5 months, I thought it was better to ask now than when it was way too late.

"Uh, Ginny? I was uh, wondering, uh-" I scratched the back of my neck, "- when-when you wanted to, um, m-move in with me?"

"Oh." This had obviously took her by surprise. I was currently living in the Black house, but it was much more cheery, and Kreacher was as happy as ever. "Well... whenever really. Obviously before the wedding... but not too close before, because that's when we'll be most stressed, and we won't settle in properly. Maybe... hmmm... in the next couple of weeks? If that's okay with you..." she added shyly.

"Yeah, sure! The sooner the better!' The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. I clapped a hand over my mouth, yet pretended to act like a little kid would, as soon as she laughed at my sentence.

"I hope that's not the reason you asked me to marry you Harry! Just so that I'd move in with you!" She said teasingly.

"Defiantly not. I mean, why would I, why would I only want you to move in with me? I mean, look at you-" she cut me off by sacking me with her hand. Only her hand contained "Defensive Magical Theory" by Wilbert Slinkhard. And it landed right on my stomach, winding me in the process.

"Hang on, why do you even have that book anymore? That was from Umbitch- ahem, I mean Umbridge's lessons." Ginny laughed once more, before shrugging, then replying,

"Good fuel for the fire."

"Incendio?"

"Well, this book from fourth year would have been a waste of money then, wouldn't it? Might as well put it to use. Also, as just demonstrated, I find that it's superb at injuring people." She said the latter cheerfully, and I rubbed my belly from where she hit me.

"Owchie." I said pouting.

"Aww, does it hurt?" She said patronisingly. I nodded my head in reply.

"Owchie on mouth too. Kiss it better?" She looked at me, trying not to laugh.

"Well..." she deliberated, "It can't hurt to try, can it?"

With that she leant forwards, and I matched her actions, tilting my head in the process. Her lips met mine, and just as they touched, she pulled away. So I did the mature thing a man would do in this situation, and pouted again.

"C'mon, I kissed it better didn't I? If it didn't work, no point in trying again. I'll pack my stuff later, and over the next couple of weeks we can start to move it into your house." She stood up from her chair, about to leave, when I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto my lap.

"But I think the ouchie has transferred to your lips... I better help you out." I took control this time, and let's just say that it got quite heated. She wound her fingers into my hair, and they gripped it tightly, as my hands got tangled in hers...

Then, the worse thing possible happened: Ron barged in.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't notice at first, but did when we were literally torn apart, and I was punched in the face. I felt something warm trickle down from my nose, and the taste of blood filled my mouth when I was about to confront him. But Ginny beat me to it, shoving me onto the bed, and healing me in a split second. Then, she wheeled round and turned to Ron, who literally walked backwards, eager to get away. But she locked the door. He's in for it... big time.

"Muffilito." I quickly muttered; Ron previously caught Percy and Audrey, and Molly deciphered from the yelling match what had happened. Then, they were sat down, and had to endure "The Talk", including the part about using protection and all. For once in my life, I felt sorry for Percy.

Anyway, my best mate, and fiancé's brother tripped and flew into the chair that was lay forgotten.

"Ronald. Billius. Weasley." Ginny said in a dangerously calm tone. It sent shivers up my back (and not the good kind). "Why did you just BARGE into my room like that? What if I was in the middle of something important? Why did you hurt Harry for it, and not me? It was me who brought it on. Did you think it would be amusing? Amusing to just ignore every oath we made about going into other people's rooms, JUST to get a bit of entertainment?" He dared not answer in fear of a worse fate being received. "Well?" She demanded. "Is THIS funny?" She fired a hex at him. "Or THIS?" Another. "Or what about this, this, or this?" Each time she punctuated the word with a different non-verbal hex.

Unfortunately for Ron, he experienced her infamous bat-bogey hex, as well as many others, some of which, I noticed, were ones I had taught at the DA meetings. He was hung in the air by his feet, by the time she was finished, twitching, laughing hysterically, bound by the body-bund curse, covered in marks, bruises, and boils, with giant bogeys with wings flapping around him. In other words, it wasn't a pleasant sight.

Ginny stood back, smirking. She then bound Ron up in ropes, and silenced him. I was still sat down, shocked beyond words, and staring, open-mouthed, at my wife-to-be, and then to my best, and first, mate. Then, Gin turned back to me.

"Now Harry, where were we?" She said, turning back to face me. She pressed her lips against my open mouth, shutting it, and turning it into a passionate kiss. But I was aware of Ron looking, unable to move to look away; partially because he was frozen in the terror of his best friend and little sister make out in her bedroom, and I didn't feel right. It was just so... I don't know how to describe it, but Ginny got the message.

She hexed him, and planted a fake memory in his head; that it was Percy who had done the damage. It had helped, that I had altered my voice to sound exactly like his, and jeered at Percy, before shoving Ron in the way, so that Percy had actually hexed him. I know, I know, it sounds mean, evil even, but given that when Ron walked into George's room when he and Angelina had been... busy, it really wasn't safe to trust him with a secret like that - Molly had been quite er, loud, when giving him "the talk", and reminding them to use protection and what not. Let's just say that Angelina hasn't looked at Ron at all since then.

When we returned to her room, we made sure to lock her door magically. Then, we decided to actually do some planning, so, after sorting out the guest list, the bridesmaids, the best man, the maid of honour, and the groomsmen, we decided to move onto the venue. That's when it struck me; why not have it at the one place that was more special to the two of us than the Burrow?

"Gin, what about Hogwarts?"

"Sorry, what? I was thinking about Godric's Hollow or something."

"As amazing as that would be, I said "what about Hogwarts?"."

"H-Hogwarts?"

"Nope, P-Pigfarts. But seriously, I mean, it's where we got together in the first place, where, although we lost many, we defeated evil, causing us to be able to get together again. It's like my second home! I mean, obviously it's up to you as well, but..." she kissed me, silencing me.

"Harry, that is a wonderful idea! Although, I'm pretty certain that there's never been a wedding held there before, and I'm not sure if they'd let us-" I felt my heart deflate slightly at this "-but then again, you're Harry Potter, I'm sure they'll let you - us." I smiled at her.

"What about your mum though? Won't she want it here?"

"I guess... but we can always play the "wanted something special, something different, so that it's incredibly memorable" card, and failing that, the "I'm your only daughter, and I'm only asking you this"." I laughed.

"Well, your inner Slytherin isn't coming out." I teased her, poking her side.

"Are you sure it's not a Riddle?" She joked back, but upon seeing my reproachful look, added on "I'm joking! I know you still feel like it's your fault or something, but trust me, it's really not. I was eleven, and he's gone for good, so don't worry!"

"I know, I know, sweetheart. It's just kinda hard for me to remember you looking so - like you were-" a shiver ran down my spine as I spat out the word "like you were - dead."

"Hey," Gin put a hand on my arm, making me instantly relax at her touch - as cliché as it sounds. "Look, I'm here. I'm fine. It was nine years ago." I nodded. "Anyway, the question is, what's your first home? I mean by the sounds of it, the Dursley's wasn't exactly a home... so...?"

"Here." I said simply.

"Huh?"

"Here, the Burrow. Where else? After my first year, I escaped, and stayed here, after my third year I stayed here, after my fifth and sixth years I stayed here, and the only years I didn't, were when I stayed with you guys somewhere else. We're not married yet, but you guys have always been my family." In response to this, I got a hug.

"I never knew you could be so emotionally attached." She mumbled.

"Hey! I'm not your brother! I don't have "the emotional range of a teaspoon", as I recall 'Mione put it in fifth year." Her laugh sounded, clearer now, due to the fact that she had came out from being pressed against my jumper.

"True that. But... well, I never thought you could be that emotional." She smirked, her brown eyes meeting mine.

"Is that right?" I asked, borrowing my eyebrows.

"Yes!" She said, and ran away from me. With three sides, I was blocking the doorway.

"Now, how are you planning on escaping?'

"Says who I was trying to escape?" My bride-to-be slunk forwards as she said so.

"No one, I just thought that perhaps you would... ahem - um -" I lost my trail of thought, as she grabbed my waist and dragged me to the bed.

She kissed me passionately, and I responded, matching her need. My head was clear of all thoughts, but one kept creeping in.

"No-Gin-Can't. Not-right-now. Ron-will-be-Ron." I panted.

"But the charm." she said her eyes pleading.

"Don't give me that look. Besides, if Ron thought anything, Hermione would unlock it, just to prove a point; and let's face it door locked magically, muffilito in place... he'll go all "big brother", and immediately jump to conclusions." Beaten, she sighed.

"I hate him sometimes."

"I know."

We got back to planning, and back to the subject about the venue.

"Let's go for it. I'll write to McGonagall. Or the Governors. Who? I mean, the Proffesor's Headmistress, but the Governors wouldn't be pleased if we didn't write to them, wouldn't they?"

"Listen, Harry, just write to them both. Although, maybe tell McGonagall that you wrote to them as well - just in case."

"Okay then. You sure?"

"Yes. Okay?"

"Okay."

So I wrote a letter, each asking wether we could host our wedding at Hogwarts, making sure to emphasise on the fact that it was so special to the two of us, and although they must have surely had many requests, wether they could allow us this, due to our role in the wizarding war, and that we lost so many close members, that we felt that something truly happy and special would help us on the road to moving on. Okay, so yes, I did play the sympathy card, and - as unlike me as it was - I used the fact that I'm the Boy Who Lived to my advantage, but I really did want to make it special - even if I didn't, Ginny deserved an amazing wedding. Ginny, meanwhile, had been tackling Mrs We- mum. She was making a list as to how to bring up the topic. And let me tell you, the list was a roll and a half of parchment long - and growing!

*Ginny's POV*

We sat down for dinner, and I decided to just tackle the problem... flattering style.

"So, mum... did I ever tell you how amazing your food is?"

"What do you want?"

"What? Can't a daughter appreciate her mother's cooking? I'm offended!"

"Ginny, the amount of times that approach has been used on me... I know that you want something, and judging by the sheepish look on your face, as well as Harry's, I'd assume it's... something to do with the wedding?" Once again, I marvelled at my mother's... well, mothering skills.

"How can you do that without Occulemncy?!"

"I just can dear. Anyway, what was it?"

"Well..." I glanced at Harry. "Me and Harry were, er, wondering..."

"Yes?" She prodded.

"Um-" suddenly, words failed me. They shouldn't, we were just checking if we could have a wedding somewhere different, but yet they did.

"W-Wether we could have it at Hogwarts?" Harry took over.

"W-What do you mean?" She said sharply.

"Well... uh, it's just that... we wanted it somewhere different. It's not that we don't like it here, don't get it wrong, but we wanted something different, y'know, make it more... I don't know... personalised? No, just special." I said, wincing slightly.

"Y-you don't want it here?"

"It's not that mum, but well... okay, let me explain this properly. The Dursleys were, as you know, never really family to me. The Burrow is essentially my home, but well... Hogwarts is... I can't describe it. But without Hogwarts, I would never have met Ron, and consequently, never met Gin. It's where we got together, spent happy memories - not that we didn't here - but also where we had sad ones. It holds so much history, that it just seems wrong to have it anywhere but Hogwarts. Of course, if the Governors or McGonagall say that we can't have it there, we'd have it here - no doubt about that, but yeah. Besides, Ginny's your only daughter... she's one in a trillion, and deserves something unique like that." He finished.

"Merlin, that's mushy. Gah, look what you've turned me into! This is your fault!" He added as an afterthought, poking me teasingly.

"Well, that makes us a pile of mush then, doesn't it?" I bopped him on the nose.

"It does indeed." Then, we remembered we had company, and turned back, blushing like a pair of sunburnt tomatoes.

Mum was just smiling at us, looking like she was going to tear up. Dad was watching carefully, and Percy was looking at is oddly. Ron was being Ron, and stiffing himself with food, whilst Bill and Charlie were looking as though they were pleased that he didn't have any intention of hurting me *cough cough* protective gits *cough cough*.

"Okay, okay, break up the goo-gooness, lovebirds!" George called.

At the word "lovebirds", Ron's head - shock horror - turned away from his plate of food, and instead turned to us.

"Wha' 'append? 'Id dey go awl mushy adain?" Food flew from his mouth.

"Ronald! What have I told you about talking with your mouth filled with food?" Hermione reprimanded. He swallowed, then responded with a

"Sorry 'Mione." Everyone stared at her.

"What is it? Is there something on my top? Honestly Ron, you said it looked fine."

"N-no, it's just that..." mum started.

"Hermione Granger, you just made him apologise!" George supplied.

"Um yeah? It's not that rare, or big a deal. I mean, if I "tell him off" Ron apologises straight away." She replied, confusion etched on her face.

"What?!" Pretty much all the Weasleys yelled.

"Wow, he must really love you if he'll apologise." I said. Ron's ears blushed a red that could compete against his hair, and muttered a small

"What's not to love about her?" I'm pretty certain that it was not meant to be heard, but I heard it none the less, and once again store at him.

"Well... on that note, who wants some dessert?" Mum said, obviously still shocked that someone other than her could control her youngest son. Almost immediately, the atmosphere changed, and everyone was talking once more about various things, Quidditch, work, Quidditch, the wedding, Quidditch, what had just happened with Ron, and Quidditch just a few of the topics.


	5. Chapter 5

͛ Harry ͛

After dinner and dessert, we had a small Quidditch match, before calling it a night, and turning in. I was glad that we were able to have the wedding at Hogwarts - no, scratch that, I was delighted (as Percy-ish as that sounds). Just before the match had taken place, Molly got me and Ginny together and told us that if it was what we wanted, she had neither the power nor the want to force us to have it somewhere other than our first choice.

I'd say that she said that in an offhand voice and sounded that she was completely fine with that, but my hand is a constant reminder that I must not tell lies; she teared up, and nearly suffocated the two of us!

As I got under the duvet, I smiled to myself; my parents were murdered when I was one, so I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle who pretty much abused me, all because I had magic. Then, I got my letter, met a half-giant, and went to Hogwarts.

In my first year, I was the youngest person in a century to get onto the house's Quidditch team, after being caught flying when I wasn't supposed to be. I fought a fully grown mountain troll with my new best mate, and the girl he had been so horrible to that it resulted in her spending the day crying in the bathroom. The wimpy Defence Against the Dark Arts turned out to be after a stone that gave you a substance to turn you immortal, and give you as much gold as you desired. Oh yeah, and he had the darkest wizard of all time's face in the back of his head.

In my second year, a house-elf came to my house, used magic (which resulted in an offical warning from the Ministry of Magic), and caused my Uncle to install bars onto my window. My best friend and two of his brothers drove a flying car to my Aunt and Uncle's house, got the bars off, woke them up, took me away before they could do anything, and ended up showing how to de-gnome the garden. His younger sister was a sort of fangirl, who ended up being possessed into controlling a supposedly mythical creature, commanding it to kill all the muggleborns. She almost died, but was saved just in time.

The next year, my third, I blew up my Uncle's sister (not really my Aunt, but I had to call her "Aunt Marge"). I ran away, and got scared by a huge black dog, before running into the Minister of Magic himself. A prisoner was on the lose, one who "killed 13 people with one spell" and was "my parents' secret keeper". I illegally went to Hogsmeade, got anonymously sent the fastest racing broom there was, and won the house cup. I also found out that the escaped convict was framed and one of the people he supposedly killed was an illegal animagus, who really did the things the ex-convict was convicted for. Not to mention that he was my Godfather.

The year after that, I got put, unwillingly, into the most dangerous magical competition, and watched a friend get murdered. My other friend was jealous of me, and only realised once I nearly got killed by a dragon that I never wanted to be in it. I watched my parents' murderer be revived by a potion, and to top it all off, I had an annoying reporter buzzing around all year, trying to get gossip about me, lying and creating rumours.

In my fifth year, I was hated by lots of people, and no one believed me. A pink toad taught us how to spend a lesson doing nothing but stare at the worlds' most boring textbook, and she named herself headmistress when the headmaster was kicked out (due to an incredibly paranoid Minister of Magic). During the summer I was attacked by some Dementors, and had to use self-defence, which lead me to a full hearing at the Ministry of Magic. At school, I created an illegal group, and taught them spells, before falling into one of Voldemort's traps, and broke into the Ministry of Magic, where I, alongside some of my friends, fought a bunch of Death a Eaters. My godfather got killed, and I was incredibly miserable.

In my sixth year, I started developing feelings for my best mate's sister, and had a mental war with myself, trying to decide whether I should go out with her or not. I learnt about Voldemort's past, and got a memory from a Proffesor of my parents. I found out about Horcruxes, and my headmaster died by the hand of my potions master. I finally got together with my best mate's sister, but then had to break up with her to keep her safe.

I didn't actually have my seventh year, but spent it camping, breaking into the MoM yet again, finding Horcruxes, destroying them, breaking into Gringotts, riding a dragon out of it, starting a battle at Hogwarts, and was the cause of people such as my godson's parents to both die, as well as my ex-girlfriend's brother to die (along with many others). I defeated Voldy once and for all, and asked Ginny out again.

Three years later I got engaged to her, and here I was. It seems that at long last, my life had been changed for the betterment and things were finally going my way. Thinking of that and of Ginny, I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

*Ginny's POV*

The next morning, I snuck into Harry's room, and sat on his bed, shaking his shoulders.

"Harry. Harry? Haaaa-rrrrrry? Harry! Fine, I'm going to see if Dean Thomas is still single, he'd wake up when I called his name." I smirked to myself when I said that. I got up to leave, when a strong arm grabbed hold of my waist, and pulled me back so that I was now lying on top of the duvet.

"Ah, but I heard that he's with Parvati now, so it looks like you're stuck with me."

"Hmmm, I guess you'll do. Although you'll take quite a bit of fattening before you're ready for the stewing pot."

"You're going to put me in a stew now are you?"

"Yup, didn't you ever hear of the tale about Hansel and Grettal? How they found a witch, who's house was very sweet, and had a big oven..."

"You know about that fairy tale? Then how come Ron thought that Cinderella was a disease?" I giggled.

"He did? When did he say that?"

"At my seventeenth birthday party, Hermione got a copy of "The tales of Beedle the Bard", and Ron was shocked that neither of us had ever heard any of the stories. I think Hermione mentioned something about us growing up with muggle fairy tales, things like "Cinderella". Ron asked if it was a disease."

"Hermione was involved, you say? I think it was to try to impress her; dad's always been obsessed with muggles, so much so that whilst mum would read us magic bedtime stories, dad would read us muggle ones. Actually..." I pondered for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"I swear Cinderella was Ron's favourite!"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope!"

Suddenly, he wore a mischievous grin.

"What?"

"Blackmail material!" He quite literally sang.

"What is?" Ron came barging in.

"Oh, nothing."

"No, seriously, what dirt have you got, and who's it on? I need something from Ernie McMillan... he took something of mine, and is refusing to give it back."

"Ron?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're a bloody Auror! Use that fact to say that technically it's stealing, and you could have him arrested. Or you could report him. Or you could-"

"I get the point! Thanks though, Gin." He smiled.

"No problem, but can you do just one tiny little thing in return?"

"Ummm... sorry, I can't give you the money now, but I'll have it soon, I swear."

"Good, but I was gonna say something else..."

"Yeah?"

"LEARN HOW TO BLOODY WELL KNOCK, THEN ENTER, BUT ONLY ENTER IF I SAY YOU CAN!" With that, I used the banishing spell, and sent him crashing into the wall, door closing behind him.

I turned back to a shocked Harry. Honestly though, he should be used to this by now.

"Anyway, anything you have in mind? That he hasn't told you?"

"Well, he's kinda being weird about his and Mione's relationship - he goes all silent if I so much as ask how they are."

"Really? Actually... Hermione's being like that too! Maybe they're just taking a break or something?"

"Wouldn't they both be upset, and come crying to us though?"

"Probably would actually. Well, go and find out!"

͛ Harry ͛

"Okay then, I will be right back." I promised, before scurrying throughout the house to Ron's bedroom. I knocked on the door, heard a bit of rustling, then a

"Who is it and what is?"

"It's me, Harry. I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright then... but be quick." I heard more rustling, and it sounded like it was a duvet.

"Ron!" A whisper said, "don't let him in right now."

"Why not?" He whispered back. I was incredibly happy that I always kept a spare Extendable Ear on me. I slipped it under the door, but first placed a disillusion charm on it so they couldn't see it. Slipping the flesh-coloured earpiece into my ear, I practically jumped when their voices sounded to be right next to me.

"Because if he finds us like this, he'll assume the worse, and think about that as some sort of blackmail material." Came the reply that was shot back in what sounded to be the voice of Hermione.

"Mione, one, we were doing the worse he could imagine, and two, you're a witch. Magic some clothes. He's gonna be suspicious by now as to why it takes so bloody long to open the door!"

"Fine."

"Perfect! Okay, either stay so that we can continue, and pretend you're studying or something, it dissaperate to your house, and when he's gone, I'll cast a patronus to send you a message."

"Okay, I'll study."

"Alright then. Ready?" I didn't hear the reply, because I took the EE out, and put it into my pocket.

Another few seconds passed, and the door creaked open. Hermione was at Ron's desk, writing something, and Ron himself was on his bed, casting charms to create coloured sparks.

"So, what was it mate?"

"Oh, uh, I-" looking around the room for inspiration, I had an idea "I couldn't remember if I had asked you already, but I wanted to double check."

"Double check what?"

"D'you want to be my best man at the wedding?"

"Yeah! Blimey, thanks Harry!"

"No problem. Besides, I'm sure that when the time's right, I'll get to be yours, eh? Not that I'm telling you to let me or anything." I suddenly noticed both Ron and Hermione looking guilty. "What, what is it? What's happened?"

Ron cleared his throat, and glanced at Hermione, who gave him a slight nod.

"Well, y'see... we er, um, well-"

"Spit it out mate!" I said, but not harshly.

"Well-"

"We're already married." Hermione spoke up.

"What? What do you mean? Of course you aren't!"

"Y-yes we are. We eloped. Neither of us wanted a big thing, and we wanted to take you along, but then they might assume we were like fighting another dark wizard or something, and you'd probably want to take Gin. In all honesty, she would probably spill the beans, so mum would freak out, not let us go, and make us have a big thing." Ron explained.

Suddenly, it sank in.

"So that's why you both got quiet when someone asks how you are? Because- because-"

"Yeah..." said Ron.

"We're married."


	6. Chapter 6

͛ Harry ͛

I stood there, and could feel the shock that was written across my face, as though it had been branded there with a piece of red-hot metal. Suddenly, the two of them laughed. In my face. They laughed in my face after telling me that they had eloped and were married.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione giggled. "You actually thought that we would elope? For one thing, where would the rings be, for another, when have we been away together besides when we found my parents? And when you consider the fact that even then we had been dating for like a month..." I realised what she was saying, and store at her, then Ron, then back to her again.

"Hang on, it was a joke? Thank Merlin!"

"So you wouldn't want us to get married?" Ron asked, stuttering slightly as though he were nervous.

"Well, it's not that I'd mind, but I'd just rather have my best friends at my wedding, rather than attend their funeral in what's suppose to be a happy time of planning."

"Funeral?" He questioned, eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Ron, if the two of you eloped, do you really think your mum would be okay about it? Do you really think that she'd let you live?"

"Ah, good point. Well Hermione, there goes the plan for Las Vegas!" Ron joked.

"Ha, anyway, I'm gonna go now, I can tell you two were busy." I wriggled my eyebrows suggestively, but didn't actually mean to imply that... eww, I mean, they're my best friends! The thought of them "doing the do" sent my skin crawling. To my complete embarrassment, they both blushed.

"You realised?" Ron worriedly asked.

"Merlin's beard guys! I didn't actually mean it... ewww..." I hurriedly left the room, leaving the pair of them blushing like burnt strawberries.

I scarpered down the stairs, eager to put distance between myself and them. I reached Ginny's room, and skidded in.

"What's the matter?"

"I just... ugh, get the images out of my head!"

"What?"

"Obliviate me or some thing, just get me to forget what just happened! Please!"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I jus-just..." Gulping, I somehow managed to choke it out, "I just found out why they're so quite about they're relationship."

"Go on then."

"They seem to, uh, well, I don't know how often, and don't really want to know, but, er, they do it. As in when I went up there they were. When I knocked on the door, I used an Extendable Ear to hear the conversation, and assumed that, but didn't confront them about it. Instead, I asked Ron to be my Best Man, and everything was fine. But as I was leaving - and I don't know why - I said that I could see that they had been busy, and y'know, wriggled my eyebrows suggesting what I suspected..."

"And..." She prodded.

"And they were both blushing, and Ron sorta half asked half stated that I realised."

"Ugggggh. I see why you were in such a state when you entered. Merlin's beard, you were right; the images are so horrifying that I can't even close my eyes. He's my brother!"

"Yeah... but Gin, he may be your brother, but he's also my future brother-in-law, and she's practically my sister. Not to mention they're my best mates!"

"Harry, I feel for you, I really do."

"Thanks, but I think we need some kind of distraction, like wedding plans or something... Nope, that just made me think of the conversation! Okay, okay, let's make lunch! Or... how about, we could start packing your stuff?"

"Er, sure? I'll start with like posters or whatever, then some clothes, hut I'm still gonna need some. Hang on, do mum and dad even know I'm moving in with you?"

"Not yet, so should we ask them now?"

"Sure."

We apperated down to the living room, as it would take longer to walk down the rickety old staircase. Stepping inside, I spotted Arthur sitting on one of the seats that had stuffing leaking out of it.

"Hi, um Arthur - dad? I was wondering - hang on a minute, where's mum?" As if on cue, Molly bustled in, laundry basket in hand as she sat down. "Perfect. Okay, um, so we were wondering if it's okay if-"

"-If I move in with Harry at some point over the next couple of weeks."

"We understand that you may not want us to, because we're not actually married yet, but thought it made more sense to before the wedding, as once we're married we'll need a house, but if it's too close to the wedding it'll just add more stress onto the pile."

It was quite for a couple of seconds, as they shared a look.

"Harry Ginny, of course it's okay! I have to say Harry, you're being the proper gentleman asking the bride's parents and all, but why would we say no? If Lily and James were here, they would be so proud of the man you've grown up to be, I can assure you." At the last remark, I felt slight tears well up in my eyes, at the thought of my parents being proud of me. In all honesty, I wish more than anything that they were still here, but if there's one thing I've found out in life, it's that it's not fair, and that you have to move on.

"Thank you." Was all I could say. Mum seemed to know what I was thinking, for she got up and gave me a hug that could turn Voldemort good it was so heart-warming. When she released me, me and Ginny went upstairs to start packing.

At dinner, we thought it best to tell everyone that they'd be two less people living in the house.

"We have something to tell you all, though it's nothing too big." Gin said, as she held my hand.

"You're pregnant? Blimey Harry, I thought you'd wait until you were married! Unless this is why you're getting married?" George said, winking at me. I blushed slightly.

"George!" Mum scolded.

"I can assure you it's nothing like that!" I told my to-be brother-in-laws, all of whom were shooting me murderous looks. "Were you guys not listening to my deep, heartfelt, mushy speech the other day? I love Ginny! Besides, I'm hurt - after everything, you guys don't trust me?!"

"Guys! It really isn't that, and even if it was, it's none of your business! Wether you like it or not, it's more than likely gonna happen some day." Ginny informed them. Once again, I blushed. "But anyway, it's just that next week, I'm moving in with Harry!"

"Phew! Honestly mate, if you guys were actually expecting, I reckon if have to kill you, even if you are my best mate." Ron told me once everyone had congratulated us and had resumed their previous conversations.

"Ron, I'm the one who wanted to talk to you, but found out that you and Hermione were busy in that sort of way! Besides, does it really matter that much to you whether we have or haven't "done it" yet? If you really want to know-"

"I get it Harry, I really don't want to know about my sister's sex life..." he wrinkled his nose up in disgust.

*A few days later*

When we weren't packing things, me and Ginny had been planning for the wedding. Today, it was guests.

"Okay, so we have your whole family, plus Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Pavarti, Nev, the old Quidditch team, your team mates, some of my work colleagues, and most of the DA?"

"Yup. Was there anyone else you wanted?"

"Well, I was thinking... what if we saved seats for those who can't be with us? Like have their portraits on the chairs or so etching so they can still witness it?" Ginny looked at me.

"Y'know, for the "Chosen One", the "Boy Who Lived", you're really just a sentimental, mushy guy, aren't you? Who'd of thought it - Harry Potter, so emotionally attached he wants a portrait of my brother at his we-"

"I get it! Gosh Ginny, you're so annoying!" I said in a whiney voice.

"Not as annoying as you! You-you four-eyed thing! You're eyes look like sea-sick!" I edged closer to her.

"Is that right? My eyes look like sea-sick, do they?" She nodded. "I thought they were "as green as fresh pickled toad". And my hair "as dark as a blackboard"." I teased, a smirk playing on my lips.

"Merlin's beard, you still remember that?!" She clasped a hand over her mouth in shock.

I nodded back.

"Weren't the last couple of lines somewhere around

"I wish he were mine,

He's simply divine,

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord"? How long did it take you to come up with that? For an eleven year old, it's pretty good."

"Harry!" She exclaimed, hitting me on my arm.

"What?"

"How do you even remember that? It was like eight years ago!"

"And?"

"And - ugh, forget it."

"I thought the point is that I do still remember it?"

"I'll get the Umbridge book out again." She growled threateningly.

"Umbridge book?"

"I debated "Book of Death", but they both mean the exact same thing, and "Umbridge book" is less of a mouthful."

"Fair enough, I guess." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "But would you really want to become the killer of the boy that you wish was yours, because "he's simply divine"?" With that, I ran as fast as I could out of the room and down the stairs; running away from Dudley's gang all those years ago really paid off during times like these.

"POTTER!" Came my fiancé's yells from above me. I could hear her thundering footsteps as she stomped down the stairs. I quickened my pace, and sprinted through the lounge, out of the kitchen, into the garden, and the to the fields. "I WILL FIND YOU POTTER, AND YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE THE BOY-WHO-DIED!" Blades of grass could be heard rustling as she walked through them, forcing them this way and that, searching for me.

By now, I knew that if I moved she'd hear me, so that was out of the question. The other thing I could do would be to apperate, but that, too, would create a large sound. At last her shouts were only a few meters away, so I resorted to apperating away.

"Not fair! You're cheating now, which means that I can too! Believe me, you'll wish that You-Know-Who finished you off at the Battle once I'm done!" Her shouts reached my ears, and I heard a series of CRACKS as she apperated to different parts of the above-shoulder-level field. I decided to have a little fun as I spotted her red hair moving around as she scanned the surrounding area.

CRACK.

I was beside her.

"But why on earth would you kill me? Wouldn't you miss seeing my fresh-pickled-toad coloured eyes?" I whispered in her ear. Again, I apperatedl this time to her other side before her curse could get me. "Or my hair that's as dark as a blackboard?"

CRACK.

"Potter." She growled again.

CRACK.

"That's me. What can I do for you today, fair lady?"

"Die."

"Really?"

"Really."

"But wouldn't you miss-" I went in front of her, and leaned over. "Me doing-" I leaned closer. "This?" I bridged my lips against hers, before pulling back and apperating away.

We spent the rest of the afternoon like that; playing in the fields like we used to. Well, Ginny was still trying to curse me into next year, but she slowly calmed down, and in the end we just lay down, exhausted and tired beyond words. Molly called for dinner, and we sat up, before wandering over to the table that was overloaded with a feast.


	7. Chapter 7

͛ Harry ͛

All was well.

Not a thing was going wrong in my life, and I was glad about that fact. Ginny and I were currently in the sitting room, once again - surprise, surprise - talking about the upcoming wedding.

"So we're definitely having the colour scheme as red and white?"

"I thought it was gold and white?"

"It says here red and white, look-" Ginny pointed to some of the notes we had made.

"Ah. Well what about red, white, and gold?"

"Perfect!"

"You sure? We don't have to-"

"Yes Harry, I'm sure. Trust me."

"Alright, good."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"That's all fine then. Maybe of you add the gold then, so we don't forg-"

"Done it already."

"Alrighty then. Oh yeah, so are we doing the whole portraits-in-seats or not? You never actually replied before."

"Yeah, I think we should."

The days continued like this - planning, referring to notes, and sorting everything out. But amongst this, we also had to make time for packing. The day after tomorrow we were moving in the last of furniture, and Ginny was moving in with me. Every now and again, someone would find something that was hers, so we ended up just accioing all of her possessions so that they landed in a pile in the centre if her room. We then sorted it into piles, before going to Grimmauld Place with the boxes.

I had one of the master bedrooms, and Ginny now had the one next door to mine (we decided not to share yet, in case one of the Weasley's decided to check on us).

*Flashback*

I crept closer to Charlie's bedroom door, in which the entirety of the Weasley brothers were gathered.

"So we'll do a rota, yeah? I'll go first, then Charlie, you can be the day after-"

"Not everyday, it'd seem suspicious." Percy's voice interjected.

"Okay, every three days?"

"Ron, we're all her older brothers, but we don't need to keep tabs on Harry and Ginny every single day. Besides, I'd be surprised if they haven't done it already - they've been together for nearly four years! I don't know about you guys, but I trust them."

I felt a sudden wave of anger directed at Ron overwhelm me; he was planning on getting all the Weasley brothers to go on a rota to ensure that I wasn't doing anything he deemed inappropriate with Ginny, when he did exactly that with Hermione, and they weren't even engaged!

"Personally Ron, I do trust them. Besides, they're old enough to know what they want by now, and I doubt that you and Hermin haven't reached that point yet. Actually, it's you, so-" Charlie (I think) was cut off by the sound of a punch.

"Shut up! And actually, we have, so there!" If I knew Ron at all - which I definitely do - he was currently blushing like mad.

"Anyway, Ron, Gin's old enough to know what she wants, and Harry seems to really love her. Who actually wanted to go along with this plan anyway?"

Silence fell when the question was asked.

"Me?" Ron offered after a couple of minutes.

"Anyone else?" More silence.

"See - Ron, it's just you. I would've thought you'd trust Harry, he is your best mate. Obviously though that doesn't mean much to you. Perhaps you would be a bit more trusting of him once he was gone, and you realised everything you could have said that you didn't; everything you wish you could have taken back; everything you wished you hadn't missed. Don't be so ungrateful. Do you remember at the Battle, when You-Know-Who announced he was dead, and even had his body? Remember how that felt? Imagine living with every stinking unsaid thing every stinking day. Then maybe you'd be a bit more appreciative of what you've got." George spoke for the first time in the conversation. It was obvious who it was that he was referring to, and I couldn't help but feel that it truly was my fault. Of course to was my fault.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Yes Ron, you did."

"I really didn't mean it like that, I swear I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"-He's your best mate, and she's your little sister? Ron, you've told us that so many times. The fact is though, that he's always been like yet another little brother - well to me, anyway - so it's like practically incest or something. The point is, that it's just as weird for us. Me and Fr - I spoke to him before you, when we helped that random scrawny kid with his trunk. Yeah, you're the one who actually made friends with him, but stop acting like you're better. They've been dating for longer than you and Hermione, so if you guys have, then so what if they have? Get over yourself Ronald, and stop being such a git." With that, the conversation ended, and I could tell that Ron was thinking long, and hard about what his older brother had just told him. In all honesty, I thought Ron would've been fine with this, evidently it was just for show.

*End of Flashback*

Anyway, so Ginny's room was already clad in Holyhead Harpies posters, and she had a trophy wall from the games she had won with her team. There were also pictures of her with the team, accompanied by photos of her and her friends at Hogwarts, and photos of her family, me and her together, and me, her, Ron, and Hermione when we had about last day at Hogwarts. Her wardrobe was set up against a wall, and her dresser was beside it. A full-length mirror took up the height of the wall next to the dresser. She had a Quidditch bedspread on her Queen-sized four-poster. The walls were painted with magically-enhanced paint, so that it would change to reflect her mood. Against yet another wall, resided her desk.

There were two doors in her bedroom; one leading to the hallway, and the other taking her to the en-suite.

My bedroom also owned an en-suite, however it also had a theme: my wardrobe was designed to look like an old-fashioned blue police box from the 1930's. It had an undetectable-extension charm placed on it, and there was wallpaper lining the inside that looked like the inside of the very box the wardrobe was themed to be; the TARDIS. The bed was placed neatly against the wall to the left of the hallway door. Opposite was a desk and set of drawers. My walls looked like space, as did the floor. In case you couldn't guess, I was very much in too the muggle television show "Doctor Who". Of course I was sad that it had ended, and desperately hoped that it would "regenerate", and start over again. Yet there seemed no chance that the show that had stopped airing 22 years ago would indeed start once more.

Back to the present though.

Teddy Lupin was currently sitting beside me - we'll he was giggling beside me as he rolled around on the couch.

"STOP - giggle - IT - giggle - HAWWY! - giggle - IT - giggle - TICKEWS!"

"Is that right? Does it tickle?"

"YES!"

He squealed as I tickled him some more. Absent mindedly, I wondered what mine and Ginny's kid(s) would look like. This in turn lead me to wonder if Ginny actually wanted any children at all, and if so how many? If there was one thing I had always dreamt about, it was having siblings; having other family members, ones that actually liked me - cared even. Ginny, however, had exactly that - she had six older siblings! But would that mean that she would want the opposite of a big family? That she'd think our children wouldn't want so many brothers and sisters? I knew that I wanted to have two children minimum - otherwise, it's just too lonely.

But for now, I was going to focus on Teddy Lupin.

That day, me and Ted just played. His hair kept changing colour, length, and style. He had seemed particularly fond of the teal coloured locks that had just changed to pink. He was going to be four in a couple of months, and it amazed me just how quickly he had grown. I had shown him how to play the magic version of "snakes and ladders", and it was a Hogwarts edition. As well as snakes there were eagles that flew you down, badgers that slunk across the board, and lions that would prowl to a lower-numbered square. The ladders were staircases - moving ones like those they were based off.

He seemed to enjoy it a lot, particularly the animals - watching them move, he would turn his face into a representation of the creature. Right now, he was fast asleep, the hand-crafted wooden mobile hanging above his bed for when he came round. It had been a Christmas present, and had a wolf, stag, and black dog on it, as well as a colour-changing Hippogriff, a lightning bolt, a lightbulb, a crown, and the black family crest.

Ginny had taken the day off, and was spending it with some old schoolmates. The were having a "girls day", where they were going to shop for ages, then go to a spa or something, then go back to Angelina's house, which was where they were having a sleepover. I shuddered to think what it would be like there, and was perfectly fine to instead stay with my godson.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Uuuuugh." I rolled over in bed and stretched my arm into the direction of the noise. After aimlessly waving my arm around, I gave in and opened my eyes to find my fingers only millimetres from the button.

"Can someone please turn of that racket?" The tired voice of Alicia groaned, just as I pressed the "off" button. "Thank you."

I rolled over again, as to get comfy, but being the host and all, Angelina's - although evidently still tired - quite literally sprung out of bed and shook us all.

"Oh no you don't!" She told us, "We have until three o'clock, and that alarm means that it's already nine - I gave you a bit of a lie in. Oh, and just remember that as this is my house, if you don't obey, I can quite easily quick you out!" That got us a all moving. I always knew she had an evil side... I always knew...

After we had all took it in turns to use the bathroom, then got dressed, we trooped downstairs. Awaiting us were two plates of pancakes, waffles, boxes of cereal, and all sorts.

"Just help yourself to whatever. We've got cereal, freshly made pancakes, fruit, yoghurt, waffles, and whatever else you can find really." Angelina informed us when we got to the kitchen. At each thing, she pointed to it, as though we didn't know what it was.

"Alright, thanks!" I said. Sitting down, I noticed that everyone had their eye on one thing, and were waiting for the first person to make the move. I decided to have some cereal, albeit not much, and when I had finished, none of the others seemed to have moved.

"You're a Gryffindor for a reason." I thought to myself (not that you can think something to someone else). I decided to just go for it, or they'd all be cold. I reached my arm out, as if to grab some more "Pixie Puffs", but at the last second, I moved it and snatched up a pancake. Completely aware of all eyes on me, I put a bit of lemon and sugar onto it, rolled it up, and took a bite. It was one of the best pancakes I had ever tried.

"Mmmm, these are great! Seriously Ange, you need to give me the recipe, mine always turn out pretty much in edible!"

"Sure they do." She replied sarcastically over the noise as the others all reached to be one. They seemed to have taken my words as cue to take one. "But I'd be happy to give you the recipe! Maybe after the wedding though... hang on, have you got the dresses sorted yet?!" That sentence seemed to stop time itself. Luna, Alicia, Katie, and Hermin all turned slowly to stare at me.

"Um not yet, no. I was actually gonna ask you guys when you're all free? I mean, I need to see the bridesmaids' dresse, don't I?" I had decided that I wanted them to be my bridesmaids before, and now seemed the perfect opportunity to do so. The information sunk in, and they all gasped as one.

"Merlin Ginny, really?" Ange gushed.

"Yep. And after deliberation, Hermione do you wanna be my Maid of honour?" No reply. "Hermione?"

A bushy mane of brown hair was launched at me, and I could slowly feel myself suffocating as she hugged me.

"Oh Gin, thank you! Thanks so much!" She sobbed.

"No problem. Anyway, so when's everyone free?"

"Well, I sorta left this afternoon free, so that we could make plans... if you're up to it?" Angelina's asked sneakily.

"You were planning this!" I exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Yeah... sorry? I just thought that if we get them now, before it's too close, we won't be as panicked."

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank yooou! What would I do without you Ange?"

"Not have dresses sorted?" She suggested cheekily.

With that, we all finished eating, got dressed, got money, and apperated to Diagon Alley. Restored to its bright and welcoming state, that seemed only natural to the old cobbled streets, it was no wonder as to why it was packed with witches, and wizards of all ages, with a muggle parent here or there. We headed straight to the dress shop. Dresses flourished from wherever you looked; there was everything from formal, to informal, causal-format and -

"Bridesmaid dresses over here!" I called to the others, and pointed out the isle that was decorated with mannequins that held the most wonderful bridesmaid dresses I had ever laid eyes on. The mannequins, of course, were charmed to perform different poses and turn around, so that customers could see the dresses from all angles.

"Come on, I'm sure we can find something. Me and Harry decided that you guys are gonna have deep red dresses. Obviously we can always-" I looked around and lowered my voice, "-alter the colours, but it'll be less of a hassle and easier to try and find one the right colour."

"Okay then! C'mon girls, let's find us some dresses!" Angelina squealed a fangirl-worthy squeal. The others followed suit and whilst they searched the racks for bridesmaids dresses, me and Hermione raided the "Bride's Dress" section.

"Ugh, I can't find anything! As soon as I find one that actually matches the theme and colours, that isn't all meringue-y, I try it on and it just doesn't suit me!"

"Look Gin, I know how desperately you want this to be perfect, and I know how long you've waited for the day to come-"

"Actually you-"

"I didn't mean it literally. I am aware as to the fact that you've been dreaming of it since you were first told of the story of "The Boy Who Lived", but what I'm saying is that if needs be, we can look somewhere else. There's tons of places round here - and the muggles' aren't too bad either!"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that my mum got her dress from here, and apparently they create dresses that can look great on anyone. I just wanted it to be perfect."

"Gin, of course you want it to be perfect, we all do! You both deserve that much. But remember who it so you're marrying here - Mr "I don't go looking for trouble". For Merlin's sake, even in our repeated seventh year, with Voldemort gone, he was sent to the head's office on more than one occasion. Actually... it was usually because the two of you were caught in a broom closet... on several occasions..." She trailed off, a frown on her face. "But that's not the point. The point is that we will make it perfects but that means that you may have to go somewhere else."

"I guess you're right. Let's go check on the others."

I put the big white dress that had pearls embroiled onto it back onto a hanger, then to the rack, and walked over to the others. On my way, something caught my eye - well, two things.

"Hermione, look!"

"What? A guy's just putting a new dress on display. It's not that big a deal Gin."

"But look at the dress. It's more than perfect! If I can try it on..."

"Except how do you ask to try on the dress that's just been out onto a mannequin? I mean..." she trailed off nervously.

"Oh it'll be fine! Besides, I'm Harry Potter's fiancé, I doubt that they'll say no."

"You're gonna use that card? Really?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"If it comes to it, yes."

With that, I strolled over to the desk.

"Hello, and welcome to "Frocks, Smocks, and Shocks". You'll be shocked at the prices and amazing style we have in store for you. How may I help you?" The old lady asked in a droning voice, not unlike that of Professor Binns'.

"Hello, I was wondering if you have any of that style dress in stock at the moment? I was hoping to try it on. Um, it's the one that's just been put onto the mannequin." I told her politely.

"Hang on one minute." She said without looking up. She got out a flyer-note, and scrawled a message onto it. Reading it upside down, I saw that it said:

Rob,

Have we got any dresses in stock of the one just pug onto the mannequin? It's the white bride one. Please let me know ASAP - there's a customer wanting to try it on.

She sent it off, and told us to wait a minute. Not long after, a reply came back.

Dory,

What's the batch number?

"Oi! Janice, what's the batch number of that dress? No, the one to the left, yeah, that one." Dory called out to her colleague.

"Uh... 2493715." Janice yelled back. I watched Dory scribble can number down as she read them out.

"24-93-71-5?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Thanks!"

She wrote a quick reply to Rob containing the batch number, and soon we had a guy with gelled back blonde hair, beside the desk, a box in hand.

"Here you are, Dory. Who's it for?"

"Them people there." She nodded her head in our direction. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Luna had now joined us. The man turned to face us, and I saw his stormy grey eyes, and pale, pointed face.

Hermione gasped from my side, and covered her mouth with her hand as she took a few steps back. Instinctively, i pulled out my wand.

"Get away from us Ma-" Hermione paused, and I didn't know why until from beside me she pointed to his arm. "Look at his left forearm. It's not him. He had the Dark Mark." She whispered into my ear. Looking down, I realised it to be true, so hastily put my wand away.

"Sorry, you just er... you just looked like someone we know. Knew." I corrected myself. "Wait, no. It would be know wouldn't it? He's still alive - as far as we're aware... Oh I don't know!"

"Uh, sorry. We really are terribly sorry."

"It's fine! I'm Rob by the way. What were you going to call me anyway?"

"Malfoy. Your look-alike who doesn't really look alike know that I think about it is - was - is called Dr-"

"She rambles a bit. It's Draco Malfoy."

"Hey! I don't ramble!" I said indignantly, hitting her lightly on the arm. "Honestly, 'Mione, how could you say such a thing? I'm hurt-"

"Dress?" Ma- Rob offered, holding out the box. "And don't worry about the whole thing." He smiled slightly. "Besides, I'm sure I'll forget about it completely if a certain pretty lady went with me for it over a mug of butterbeer." He winked flirtatiously at Katie. We all giggled and nudged her as she blushed.

"Sure... I mean, what's the harm?" She blushed again, as we giggled.

They continued chatting, and I went to the changing room to try on the dress. I slipped into it, and could feel something that was like when I got my wand - it felt right. As if with it, nothing could go wrong. It made me feel like the day was already here, and I felt tears well up in my eyes as I thought about it. Pulling myself together, however, I looked into the mirror, and was stunned at what a dress could do.

It had a sweetheart neckline, and hugged my curves beautifully. Beads lined the bottom, and the back draped behind me like a flow of water. The material was so soft and silky, it moved so freely and as I walked around the cubicle, I saw it glide in tail. In some ways, it was so simple that it was better than any usual wedding dress.

I stepped out, to show my friends - my family - the dress I decided to buy. Whatever I expected their reactions to be, however, was not in any way close to how they acted when I came out.

Each of them in turn saw me, looked shocked, and nudged the one next to them.

"What? Does it look okay? I-I thought it looked alright..."

"G-Ginny, that is just..."

"Is it not right?" I sighed. "I really liked it, but maybe not then..."

"No! No, no, no, I just meant that if you were looking for a perfect dress... you certainly came to the right shop. You're mum was right, they can make a dress perfect for anyone."

"So this is the one? For sure?"

"Yes!" They all chorused.

"Okay then..." I went back into the cubical, and changed back into my jeans, t-shirt, and converse. Folding the dress up neatly, I went up to the desk.

"Hi, I'd like to buy this please."

"Okay. That'll be-" she waved her wand over it "-97 galleons, 12 sickles and 22 knuts please." After we counted out my coins, and placed them on the counter, I turned to the others.

"Y'know, they really should use the muggle system - they have cridet-"

"Credit cards-" Hermione corrected,

"Credit cards then, which will you can use to pay, and I don't know how it works exactly, but basically you have a secret PIN code which means that you can buy things, using money from your Gringotts account, with a card. No more counting out a hundred galleons, just swipe it and enter the code."

"Really? Wow! They're so advanced!"

"I know! It's just a shame that electricity doesn't work around here because of all the magic."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, do you want to see the bridesmaids dresses? We kinda forgot about them before, and them with you finding The Dress, and Katie getting a date-"

"It's not a date!"

"It so is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"IS-"

"NO-"

"Merlin's beard Katie, it is! Anyway, so let's see them then." Hermione strode off, into the depths of racks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry

When I woke up, it was 8:37. After having a quick shower and getting dressed, I realised - to my complete surprise - that Teddy was still asleep, so I decided to check up on him. Considering that he was a three year old boy, I found him in his cot, a toy truck driving around. A mini broomstick was floating around, as he tried to catch it, and it reminded me of when I was a Seeker, trying to catch the Snitch that hovered just a few centimetres too far away from my outstretched hand.

After dressing and bathing him, and giving both him and myself a spot of breakfast, I at down on the sofa and put on the T.V.

"What we gonna wat' Hawwy?"

"What do you want to watch?"

"Ummm... FIREMAN SAM!"

"You wanna watch Fireman Sam?" He nodded, "Okay, I'll seem if it's on." It turned out that it wasn't, but to prevent any tantrums or anything like this from happening, I had long ago bought a DVD for the mini-metamorphahgus.

"When he hears the fire bell chime,

Fireman Sam is there on time.

Putting on his coat and hat

In less than Seven seconds flat

He's always on the scene, Fireman Sam!

And his engine's bright and clean, Fireman Sam!

You cannot ignore, Sam is the hero next door!

Driving down the busy streets,

Greeting people that he meets

Someone could be in a jam

So hurry, hurry, Fireman Sam

He's always on the scene, Fireman Sam!

And his engine's bright and clean, Fireman Sam!

You cannot ignore, Sam is the hero next door!" Sang the "magic muggle box", and a three-year old who only knew parts of the tune.

I watched in amusement as Teddy stared at the screen in amazement and awe when Sam rescued a cat from a tree.

"Hawwy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"When I'm older, I want to be a fireman like Sam."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What do you want to be when you're an adult?" I chuckled slightly.

"I am an adult Ted."

"No you're not." He insisted, a serious edge to his tone.

"Um... yes am."

"But you don't look like Sam or Bob the Builder! Or any other adult! So you're not an adult yet!"

I accioed a my Auror hat which we only had to wear when there was an inspection, or when we had to go out in public to arrest someone or do field work (it looked like a black police hat), then put it on.

"How about now?"

"Now you're an adult." He said seriously.

"Okay... do you want to wear it?" I paused the T.V whilst he debated. Then, he nodded his head.

"Yes pwease."

"Here you are then." I gently placed it onto his head, and smiled as he giggled when it covered his eyes.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

I laughed. "Is it dark in there?" He nodded again, making it wobble. If Ginny was here, she'd be going on about how adorable it was. I got my camera and snapped a picture of it - I was sure that Andromeda would appreciate it. Before he hurt himself (i.e. Before he wandered off still wearing it), I took it off and sent it back upstairs. Then, I resumed the show. The day passed smoothly, although in was unsure why Ginny wasn't back yet - it was 5:30, and she said she'd be back before 4!

No sooner than the worry started to ease it's way into my mind, I heard a loud CRACK come from the living room. Hurrying in, I found Ginny, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Hermione, and Luna. All of them were giggling and holding a lot of shopping bags... uh-oh...

"So Katie, how was your date with Rob?" Hermione asked, giggling and nudging the dark-haired girl who resembled a tomato with a wig. I looked between then all, confused. Then it dawned on me; Hermione said Rob, not Ron. I had been wondering why she would ask how someone else's date with her boyfriend had been...

"Uh- it was good. He is nothing like Malfoy! He was so kind, and sweet, and charming, and all gentleman-like..." The usually down-to-Earth girl was now drifting off, her head with the clouds.

Wait, Malfoy?! He was kind, and sometimes sweet, and charming, and could be gentleman-like...

No. Stop right there. Hinny, not Drarry. Bad Harry.

"Aww, it sounds great! I can't believe we all judged him so quickly though..." Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes, it sounds good. But I guess that it shows that no matter how much you don't want it to be true, you're always gonna be slightly judging, and sort people just by looks. We always get told that we should never judge a book by its cover, but we do anyway. It's like... I might not buy one mobile because of the keyboard colour, but I might buy a different one because it's a colour I like. It's like Harry, who's confused about what we're on about and is secretly judging us right now - even if he doesn't realise it. We categorise people all the time without meaning to." Luna said, going into a lot of depth.

When she mentioned me, the girls all turned round, looking for me, yet only spotted me when I caught Ginny's eye - I guess my shirt blended in with the old-fashioned wallpaper.

Ginny

I caught the eye of a raven-haired, emerald-eyed boy who was casually leaning against the doorframe. I strode over to him, and hugged him.

"Hey there, what's that for?" He asked gently, stroking my hair.

"I just missed you." My voice was muffled again this shirt, "Can't I miss my fiancé? Can't I hug you because I feel like it?"

"Of course you can, love. I just thought that perhaps you were upset about something, and needed comfort." I pulled away from him, and he looked down to me, breaking into a smile.

"Well I'm fine, thank you very much."

"Glad to hear it. Although, I'm not sure I'm going to be alright - look at all these shopping bags! What have you been doing, seeing who can buy the most clothes in a certain amount of time?!" At this, Ange, Katie, Alicia, Hermione, Luna, and myself laughed.

"No, silly! We've been wedding shopping. Well, wedding dress shopping."

"Have you got it then? The dress?"

"Nope. I've got a sombrero hat though."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. But on a more serious note... what did I hear about Malfoy?"

"Oh don't worry love, we just ran into someone who looked like him."

"W-"

"But it wasn't actually him of course - it was just that he was blonde, pointed chin, pale face, and grey eyes." Angelina interject before he could say a word.

"Yeah, and he didn't have a Dark Mark, which is per ament, meaning that you can't get rid of it at all, not even with a concealer charm, or any muggle way. But anyway, then he asked Katie out on a date! And since when would Malfoy ask out a Gryffindor?" Alicia continued.

"Fair enough I guess. Anyway, how come you're back so late?"

"We lost track of the time... sorry!" I exclaimed.

"No worries. Hey, can I get you guys anything? Sorry, really impolite of me." I smiled at how gentlemeny Harry was, let alone Rob.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks." Ange said, shaking her said slightly. Harry gave everyone questioning looks, and went to the kitchen to get the "orders".

As soon as he was out of earshot, the girls started gushing to me.

"Aww, he's so sweet!"

"You're so cute together!"

"Yeah, checking that you're okay and everything-"

"And then smiling as soon as he looked down at you!" Just as this was said, the man himself walked in, laden with a tray if drinks.

"Of course I smiled at her." he said, setting the drinks down. "She's beautiful, kind, amazing, and mine." At the last word, he came to me, and put an arm around my waist, drawing me closer to him. However, it was only another trigger for the others (mainly Ange, Katie, and Alicia) to start talking about how "cute and sweet" we are together, and about how we're "a perfect match".

The comments seemed to make Harry all the more happy, and as we sat down on the sofa, I curled up to him.

"You okay love?"

"Never better. Well actually, I am a bit tired... shopping all day and a sleepover last night... not the best combination for my health, but at least we've got dresses sorted. That's one thing to tick off the check list."

"Hmm. Well I was going to get dinner on in a bit anyway, so you can just relax, and I'll bring it to you. Perhaps you can play with Teddy or something, yeah?"

"Teddy's round?"

"Yup, has been all weekend. He's been dying to see you, and I got the cutest picture ever!"

We stayed talking, and once drinks were finished, and everyone had gone, Harry - true to his word - brought the three year old to me. We played whilst Harry cooked, and eventually Harry brought through the plates and two glasses of Rosmerta's mulled mead.

"And here's some big-boy drink for Teddy!" He said, setting Ted's beaker down on the table. After feeding Ted, we put him to bed.

The , we returned to the table where the food was still warm. I tried a bit of the salmon that Harry had prepared, and was amazed at how delicious it was.

"Wow Harry, where did you learn to cook this?! It's brilliant!" He blushed slightly, and shrugged.

"How'd you think Dudley became so uh... "rounded"...?"

"You cooked for them all?" Another shrug.

"I didn't really have much choice. It was either cook for all, or have no dinner and get locked in my cupboard."

"Hang on, you weren't kidding about sleeping there?"

"No..."

"Were you kidding abut having to do all those chores? Or-or any of those punishments?"

"No..."

"So you mean to tell me that you slept in a cupboard under the stairs until the age of eleven, had to cook or go without food, and were forced to do chores such as cutting a hedge, and cleaning with all sorts of chemicils and weird things, and that if you didn't, you'd get no meals, locked in a small, enclosed space, or hurt? Harry, that's child abuse!" All I could see was red.

"I know, but what can we do about it now?"

"Visit them? I'd like to give them a piece of my mind-"

"Clam down, love, let's decided tomorrow. Just enjoy the meal, and relax."

"But either way, I will see them. I've been wanting to for a while, but now I have different intentions."

"What were your original ones?"

"Just meet them really. I mean, they'll be my in-laws. But now-"

"Listen, calm down or you'll wake Teddy. But I promise that the day after tomorrow we'll-we'll sort out the date. But you're moving in tomorrow, so that's all I'm thinking about for now, okay?"

"Okay." I said grudgingly.

"Good." With that, we tucked back into the meal, yet I had only one thought running round my mind:

I'm meeting the Dursleys.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry

The next morning, I rolled over, and stretched my arms out, yawning as I did so. I reached for my glasses, sat up, and slid them up my nose. I glanced at the alarm clock, and was shocked to see that it was 9:34! I hurriedly got up and entered my ensuit. Going into the shower, I couldn't hear anything, so it was a shock that when I was finished and had stepped out of the bathroom, I found a ginger-haired, chocolate-eyed beauty waiting for me.

"Well, good morning then." She said, nodding to the towel that was wrapped around my waist and lower body. Blushing a colour to rival her hair, I half ran to the dresser and yanked my clothes out.

"Uh... would you mind if um... for a minute uh..." I gestured to the door, stumbling over my words as I did so; I was naked, and had nothing but a towel draped around me, and the prettiest girl in the world was in my bedroom. Needless to say that I was getting more and more embarrassed by the second, and the fact that something in my ahem lower area, was getting rather... "excited" wasn't helping in the slightest.

"No good morning?" She asked teasingly, sitting down on my bed.

"Well er... morning?" It was a question more than anything else. "I mean, well - sorry love. I just... Good morning. Sleep well? You look well rested. And very energetic."

There's something that you could do to get rid of that energy. A small voice at the back of my head told me. I tried to push away the thoughts, but I'm a 20 year old man, with his fiancé in front of him, and I only have a towel around my waist. Can you really blame me?

"Yes thanks, you?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Okay then."

"Yeah." She sat there for a few minutes, seeming deep in thought. I was too, but about other things.

"Um, Ginny? I er- I don't mean to be rude, but er, could I get dressed? I mean, would you mind-"

"Oh, I got it. Sorry." She said, blushing. She stepped outside, and closed the door. I got dressed as quickly as I could, after taking care of a certain something first, that is. When I announced that I was ready and she could come back in, she peeked open the door slightly, and poked her head round it. The colour that was spread throughout her cheeks lessened slightly, but something must have triggered one thing or another, as pink highlighted her "nice skin".

Ginny

"Um, Ginny? I er- I don't mean to be rude, but er, could I get dressed? I mean, would you mind-"

"Oh, I got it. Sorry." I said, and could tell that heat was radiating from my face. I stepped outside, and closed the door. Images and thoughts flashed through my mind, yet the image of Harry like that... Well, it certainly gave me thoughts that would cause Ron to imitate Pettigrew, and blast Harry to pieces. All that would left of him would by a finger nail, let alone the whole finger itself.

That being said, Ron was incredibly protective. Despite the fact that I'm a few months younger than him. He plays dirty with Miss Granger, yet the thought of me seeing Harry without a top on drove him insane. Although, the thought of Harry without a top on could probably drive any girl insane... I was just lucky enough to have the experience first hand. We've been further of corse, but it's not something either of us particularly shout from the roof tops.

Anyway, as I was deep in thought, I heard Harry call through that he was ready and I could re-enter now, so I slowly tourney the door handle and poked my head around the door. To my relief (sort of) Harry was dressed, and just sitting on a beanbag. But I couldn't help thinking of him sitting like that, minus the Beatles t-shirt, and it resulted in me blushing like mad.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Umm... okay. Why are you here so early, anyway?"

"Harry. What's the date today?"

"The... 15th of Jun-July?"

"No. Harry-Who, it's April. The fifth."

"Oh. Right?" I sighed.

"Harry, I'm moving in today."

"Oh, right!" Suddenly, he seemed to get excited. "Well, where to start then?"

"...Bringing boxes and creates to my room." I squinted at him - we had gone over this before.

"I knew that."

"Sure."

With that, we started, apperating from the Burrow, and back to here again, each time with a different box. It was a long day, but at the end, it was worth it. When the final crate was unloaded and put away, Harry took my hand and smiled at me.

Dinner was peaceful, with no washing up to do at all, as we ordered a takeaway. After dinner, however, we settled in properly...

Ron (beginning of the next day)

I groggily opened my eyes, to see the same sight that had greeted me since I was about one; the attic bedroom at The Burrow, which was clad in Chudley Cannons posters, and an array of clothes scattered across the floor.

"Ugh." I groaned after seeing the time. Midday was too early to get up. Then I remembered the date and sat bolt upright in my bed. I swung my legs out from under the covers, and got dressed in record timing. I apperated downstairs int the kitchen, and had a bowl of Pixie Puffs. What? I love those things! Although I also love Hermione... and chicken. Mmmm, chicken. (Chickron or Romione... pfft, not hard. Chickron ftw.)

Anyway, after my cereal I went upstairs to use the bathroom and brush my teeth. I apperated back to my room, and grabbed some more expensive clothes, and went back to the bathroom to shower. After that, I dried myself magically, and got dressed again. Fastening on my watch, I looked at the time again. Thirty-four minutes. A voice whispered to me in my head.

Apperation is, I found, incredibly useful indeed. I was back up in my room incredibly quickly, and after rummaging through some of the boxes and storage units my mum insisted on putting in there, I remembered where I had out that oh-so important item. I placed it inside my robes and went back downstairs, bumping into Ginny on the way.

"Oh, hey Gin."

"Bye Ron." She replied without even looking at me in that go-away sort of tone. I frowned to myself.

"Bye then. Gosh, you're mean to me." I muttered to myself. But of course she had already gone. This made me sad.

I went on none the less, and yelled to mum that I was going out. I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and yelled

"Diagon Alley!" Tucking in my elbows, I squeezed my eyes shut, and waited to stop feeling so dizzy. When that actually happened, I opened one eye hesitantly (I haven't used Floo in a while, it's usually apparition or Portkey or broom.

I was at the correct destination, and stepped out of the fireplace.

"Morning Tom." I greeted the landlord, before going out the back and to the brick wall.

"Three up... and... one - two across." I muttered to myself as I found the correct brick in the wall, and gently tapped it with my wand.

I strode through the streets of Diagon Alley, in a sort of business-like way. Stay clam, I reminded myself, and don't seem too forwards. Or too backwards. Or too sideways. Oh whatever, just don't screw this up.

So I continued. The carts filled with flowers and necklaces and nick-naks were of no notice to me, and every building merged into one. The only clear one was a place that stood, tall, mighty, and brand sparkling new. The opening, in fact, was yesterday, yet the already live reviews bathed this place in favour for its franchise, they crowned and practically worshiped it already.

I stood outside, glancing down at my watch every few seconds. I knew she'd never be late in a million years.

At long last, she arrived. Her previously bushy brown hair had became a sea of waves that cascaded down her back. A silver strapless dress hugged her figure, and ended at knee-level. Damn that girl is gorgeous. I stepped forward and kisses her cheek in greeting, shooting a glare at a nearby guy who was checking her out.

We entered, and informed them of the reservation and name. A waiter guided the pair of us to a table, and seated us.

"Here are your menus, sir, ma'am." He suplied the cases if black.

After a while, we finally ordered - I chose the roasted chicken drumarixks with salad, sweetcorn, and a homemade sauce. She chose a lasagne. Together, we ate the food which was certainly better than how it was described, and talked, smiling, and enjoying ourselves. I tried t savour every second of it, but the time passed like a shooting star; too quickly. The bill came and I paid, refusing her to so much as glance at the overall cost. We were getting ready to leave.

This was it. The moment had came. She reached to get her coat.

"Let me get it." I told her, and got up, and slipped the coat off of her chair. I helped her put it on. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Ron, that's really sweet."

"No problem. But uh. Actually, could I ask a favour?"

"Really?" She asked, an eyebrow raised and annoyance ringing in her voice. "What is it?"

"Well-" I kneeled down on one knee, and produced a box from my pocket.

"Oh Ron!" She gasped.

I opened it to revel a silver teaspoon, which had the words inscribed along the handle. I gently lifted the spoon out, and presented it to her.

"My emotions are all yours." She read out, slightly confused.

I then pulled out a box from my other pocket. Opening it, a small, golden ring was revealed.

"Hermione Jean Granger. I love you, as you know. And er- well, Merlin, this has to be the most stuttery way of saying this ever. But I... I want to spend the rest of my life with you alongside me. Will you do the honours of m-marrying me?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I slipped the ring onto her finger as she jumped up and down with excitement.

The restaurant cheered, clapped, and wolf-whistled as I stood up and we kissed. It was sweet, and caring. When air became a necessity, we pulled away. Her chocolate eyes were blazing with happiness, and I felt so proud to be the one who caused it.

We strolled out a happy, engaged couple, and went round the shops for a bit, me listening to her chatter, whilst thinking about many times with her. I'll always cherish every single one.

Suddenly, she stopped.

"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly. She turned to face me, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why did you give me that spoon?"

"You er- you don't remember? Um after Harry's first kiss? With Cho, and then you explained that she was feeling all this stuff, and I didn't realise you could feel that much. And you proclaimed I had the "emotional range of a teaspoon". Ring any bells?" I laughed slightly at the memory.

"No... Sorry?" I felt my heart deflate.

"Oh, it's fine. It was... it was nothing." My sentence trailed off miserably. There were a few seconds of awakward silence, and then she shoved me playfully.

"Of course I remember Ron!"

"You do?"

"Yes. And after all that you asked who my "book" was being written to, when it was simply a letter for Viktor." A scowl forced on my face at the mention of my ex-hero. "Oh come on! I still don't get why you dislike him so much! He used to be "an artist" apparently." A cheeky grin stretched across her face.

"Have you still not worked it out?"

"No. In all honesty, I've never been able to work it out."

"You're kidding me, right?" I retracted the arm that had been around her waist, and turned instead to look her in the eye.

"No. Look Ron, are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Iwsjelus"

"What? Sorry, I didn't quite get that."

"I said that I was jealous." She laughed.

"You weren't!"

"Yes. I was."

"But - but how long did you like me for then?"

"Since forth year. I already sorta knew, but the jealousy kinda helped too."

"Ugh! That's so annoying then!" I felt slightly nettled by this.

"What is?"

"Well - I've liked you for years too, right. So we could have got together before the war. Like, had so much more time. Now do you see?" I nodded at this.

"Yep. I feel it 'Mione. I feel the annoyance, and just wish I could change it. But I can't, and I'm not gonna try, instead I'll just stick with what we've got." I smiled down at her. "Now let's get home, yeah? We have an engagement to announce!"


	11. Chapter 11

Harry

After a day that was rather relaxed compared to the previous rush, just as we were about to decided what to have for dinner, Twiggy (A name thought of by Ron) came flying in. He was the Weasley's new owl, and was an extremely well-ranked breed; one of the fastest to deliver letters, and able to take longer journeys than most.

Anyway, me and Ginny opened the letter attatched, to find out that we were being called for at the Burrow, and that we'd be eating there. I shrugged, and looked at Ginny.

"Looks like food's sorted then."

"Yeah. Wonder what it's about though."

"Eh. I dunno. I guess we'll find out. Shall we leave in say-" I checked my watch "-fifteen, twenty minutes?"

"Harry, since when has it taken you twenty minutes to get ready?"

"I was thinking more about you, but okay then, ten it is."

"So you take ten then?"

"No way. Honestly Gin. For many, it takes hours to look as sexy as moi, but I'm just naturally beautiful."

Ginny

With that, he sashayed away. He's more feminine that Angelina. And I'm engaged to him. Then he just walked back in.

"I'm just kidding. It doesn't actually take me like ten minutes to get ready, but I thought you'd still want a bit more time." Cue the walk back out.

Woah. That man is a nightmare, honestly. Handsome, but a bloody idiot none the less.

"Times ticking!" He called from upstairs.

"Shoot!" I muttered to myself.

With that, I hurried up the old, rickety, shrunken-beheaded-house-elf-heads-lining-the-walls stairs. I found my bedroom, and opened my wardrobe.

Luckily for me, I had devised a scheme, and section of the wardrobe for "Emergency Burrow Meetings". There was a casual part of it, a smart part, classy part, and smart casual for when it was unspecified - like today.

I took out an outfit from the "smart casual" bit, and put it on, before applying a touch of makeup. I only put on some foundation, eyeliner, and lisptick, so it didn't take too long.

Leaving me waiting for Harry… Again.

"HARRY!" I called up the stairs, "WE'VE GOTTA GET-"

"Back to Hogwarts, I gotta get back to schoool. I gotta myself to Hogwarts, where everybody thinks I'm cooool." He sang, as he apparated next to me.

"Where d'you get that one from?"

"A fan-made musical by Starkid. Called AVPM." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Harry. Were you on YouTube again?"

He dipped down his head in a shameful manner.

"Yes?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Oh dear Merlin's boxers, do I even want to kno-" I cut myself off, and raised a hand. "Don't you even dare begin to sing the Arctic Monkeys again. Remember how last time we had to pay for old Miss Fernborough's new hearing aid? Because you broke the other one."

"I apologised-"

"And she moved house."

"Well to be fair, I didn't mean to-"

"Do you think McGonagall meant to take four stunning spells when the toad was around? That she or ordered Umbitch and her minions to attack her?"

"Well no, but-"

"Look, let's just end it here. You can't win, and you know it. So use the excuse that we need to go, and get it over with."

"Well why do I need to say it if we're ebsibg the conversation, and both know we need to go?"

"Harry." I began in a warning tone.

"Ginny." He mocked.

"Well you know I'll go on about it otherwise, and continue listing my points." He remained silent. "Okay then, so-"

"Okay, okay, I give in."

"Give in about what?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him."

"You know exactly what, Miss Weasley."

"Really now, Mr Potter? Please do divulge, so I know what it is you're referring to."

"Look, we need to go, we're running late."

"Okay, okay!" I grabbed his outstretched arm, and felt the familiar sensation of apperation occur.

We entered the Burrow, me with a triumphant smile on my face, and Harry frowning a little.

"Oh cheer up grumpy." I nudged him playfully. "I mean, c'mon."

"Alright, alright, oh magestic Lady to rule all."

"Lady to rule all? Hmm, I quite like that."

"Well I quite like you."

"Only like? I'm offended!'

"Nah, I'm just messing with you. You know I love you."

"And I love you."

"And I live the fact that you're both here now, so we can eat. What I don't love is that you gius go all goo-goo like that all the time."

We turned around, to see George standing in the doorway.

"Well, in you go then. We've all been waiting for you."

"Whoops. Sorry." We walked in, and sat down in two of the three unoccupied seats.

"Ah, there you are dears! Have you settled in alright? Sorry to call you in at such short notice."

"Its fine mum." I told her.

"Yeah Mrs Weas- mum, it's fine."

"Oh okay then, if you're sure. But anyway, let's eat now, or the food'll go cold."

As we all tucked into the roast dinner, it was the usual affair. When everyone was full, Ron and Hermione stood up, holding hands. That was when I noticed - along with lots of the other girls - and sqealed. Harry shot me a look, but I waved it off.

"We have er- we've got something to announce."

"We're er, well, we're-" Hermione broke off under the gaze of the Weasleys questioning looks

"We're engaged." Ron finished off proudly.

The table burst into applause and congratulations.

"Well done mate, finally got the balls eh?" Harry clapped him on the back.

"Yeah. Blimey Ron, engaged? I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Non of us did Charlie!" Bill called down

Even Percy joined in with the teasing.

"Oh shut up you guys!"

"Yes, it's a lovely thing to have happened, so we should be celebrating." Mum scolded the others.

"N'aww mum, y'know it was just a joke! Isn't that better than us not being nice to him?" George replied.

"Well yes, but-'

"But what? C'mon, it wasn't even that bad!"

"Well I know, but-"

With that, mum's words were cut off as though with a knife, as my brothers and Harry continued the teasing. I went over to Hermin.

"So, Ron finally asked then?"

"Yeah, it was really sweet, and he got me this little teaspoon …"

"It was sweet because he got you a teaspoon?" I asked, confusion lacing my words.

"Oh, right lobg story." Seeing my face, she sighed. "Okay, basically, I proclaimed that Ron's got the emotional range of a teaspoon, so he gave me a silver one that had "my emotions are all yours' inscribed upon it."

"Wow, such a long story Herminion." I said sarcastically, despite thinking that it was actually pretty sweet. "But I didn't know Ron could be like that. Wow, you've like changed him or something."

We looked over o him, blushing , and looking dreamily at Hermione. He noticed, and turned even more red, before waving at her. We looked away again giggling, and she simply shrugged.

"Well, I don't mind. He's a really great guy."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go and join Hazza now, because I can tell that you'll tell me aryff I really don't want to know." She blushed again, and I left her to the fate of my sister-in-laws...

Good luck I mentally told her, you'll need it.


End file.
